zero no mahou magic of zero
by gh152 the 2nd
Summary: summary: tamashii was an ordinary teen and magiranger fan until he ends up in the world of zero no tsukima with his magiranger gear. now stuck in a world he once thought as an anime he must show the nobles just what true magic is as magi-red while he has to find who can be his teammates in mahou sentai magiranger. now let's go ! magi magi magi ro!
1. new world new hero

summary: tamashii was an ordinary teen and magiranger fan until he ends up in the world of zero no tsukima with his magiranger gear. now stuck in a world he once thought as an anime he must show the nobles just what true magic is as magired while he has to find who can be his teammates in mahou sentai magiranger. now let's go ! magi magi magi ro!

i don't own zero no tsukima/ familiar of zero or magiranger

chapter one: the portal and the power of courage into magic.

today was a great day for tamashii souto taliban. sure he can't tell anyone who his parents are as they are not exactly human but due to their species genetic conditions tamashii was completely human in body but not in soul. you see tamashii's parents are darkstalkers. his dad is a werewolf and his mom is half cat. his dad can't pass on the curse of lycanthropy by genetics and his mom's kind is gender specific. if you haven't guessed tamashii is the son of john and felicia two of the darkstalkers that beat pyron. since tamashii is human he was raised as one and had gotten hooked into mahou sentai magiranger. that and the ever popular zero no tsukima anime. the magic he saw inspired tamashii. though tamashii wondered how his friends will take it that he want's to learn magic. you see tamashii was friends with the kids/siblings of the other darkstalker races mainly lilith and her niece the vampire/succubus hybrid known as crescent.

they were going to the local toku/anime convention in tokyo japan as that was where they lived after pyron was killed. on his shoulder was his mom in her full cat form. she had pure white fur and amber eyes. tamashii himself had dark blue hair and eyes wearing a black shirt and white dress pants. over the shirt was a red trenchcoat.

crescent was a sliver haired girl of ten years of age and wore a white and black jumpsuit and had a black and blue lab coat over it. to her parents dismay she was as smart as a spark. so despite her race she only cares about inventing. she had red eyes and hidden by her coat was her bat wings.

lilith was the same as ever except now looking like a seventeen year old like tamashii. she was looking after her niece while the talibans were going to the convention. john was next to tamashii looking like a older version of tamashii only with silver hair and blue eyes.. he wore a blue shirt and black jeans. tamashii had just gotten the magired complete set. magiphone, magistick with the red crystal in the hilt, a figurine of dragonheart, the magilegend staff, and the titan form of magired magi phoenix. the other girls picked up other sentai gear. lilith picked the gekiranger gear as she is a martial artist so she got the gekiyellow set. crescent picked the go-on yellow set. his dad and mom smiled at the trio's joy in the items. "hey soul you seem excited about those are you thinking of learning magic" asked crescent. "yeah i am human in body remember it seems to be a good tactics to fall back on as i have no powers at all despite knowing my mom's fighting style. magic is just something that i think can help me defend myself from my parent's rivals" said tamashii. "well then good luck i don't feel any magic in you right now" said lilith with a small tease. john and felicia gave a small laugh at this. soul sighed and the two girls waved good bye to the talibans as they headed home. but on the way soul noticed a green circle it seemed to have a pentagram upside down in the center. john and felicia also noticed. soul seemed to hear a voice coming from the circle. "what the i feel something calling to me" said soul. "well better investigate huh" said john. the family then stepped into the circle and soul found himself in a void and the family suddenly felt like they were falling. soul saw the magiranger set he got glow and the titan form seemed to merge with him. the magilegend staff vanished and dragon heart also vanished with the magistick leaving soul with the magiphone. he kept a tight hold on it as they landed as an explosion sounded. once the smoke cleared soul saw he was alone in front of a pink haired his age in a cloak and wore a white shirt and a black skirt. holding the cloak together on her was a pendent with the upside down star pentagram. her emerald eyes were wide in horror. then soul noticed a whole class of teens with various creatures that was obviously not darkstalkers.. soul saw a blue haired girl with light blue eyes and a pair of glasses in the same uniform look at him in interest. unaware to the class but soul's parents was in a tree dazed and was only able to watch as the whole class but the blue haired girl and the teacher laugh and taunt the pink haired girl. "there must be some mistake" said the girl. "i'm sorry but he is your familiar miss valerie there are no mistakes" said the teacher. he was balding and seemed to wear a uniform that looked mystic. and soul was able to connect the dots" wait you mean to tell me i was summoned as a familiar to a mage specifically her! oh great and i thought mom was joking about seeing that happen to her friend a few times guess i owe her an apology" said soul standing. in the tree felicia smiled. 'great my son will somewhat get his wish' thought john. just then the girl louise completed the ritual with a kiss for a second. soul just deadpanned. "that was to complete the ritual right" said soul. just then his left hand glowed as he knelled in pain as what seemed to be norse runes wrote themselves onto the back of his hand. then the right hand glowed and appearing on it was the magiranger symbol. soul stood and was glad he only felt a small percent of the pain. he then spotted his parents in the tree. "huh mom dad you okay need help getting down" asked soul and the class looked up. they saw a silver haired man and a white feline in the tree. "yeah tamashii we'll be right down" said the man as the cat transformed into her true form of a blue haired woman covered in fur with slightly large paws for hand and feet while a tail waved behind her. her hair was quite large in volume and was pointed in five spikes with two long strands between two of the spikes. her face was mostly human as she still had cat ears, fangs, and a catlike nose. they climbed down. "by the way tamashii apology accepted" said felicia while enjoying the surprised looks of the students. "well this is definitely a different dimension than where we are from i don't sense any darkstalkers here besides you honey" said john to felicia. "so says the werewolf husband of mine" said felicia. soul facepalmed. "please don't start you're embarrassing yourselves in front of these mages" said soul. the two had the decency to blush. "sorry son well then mister can you explain where we are as i don't think this is earth" said john.

the red haired dark skinned girl was having her jaw dropped. "i don't believe it louise the zero didn't summon a commoner but a family of sentient beings wait is he a werewolf as well" asked the girl. "no he's human in body my wife's kind is gender specific and i can't pass my curse down genetically" said john to the girl. "i am professor colbert and you're in the country of tristain in the world known as helsvakia here magic is a sign of nobility. this place is a school for nobles to learn magic" said colbert. "there are five elements magic can be categorized, fire, wind, water and earth are the known branches while the fifth void has be lost for centuries i will explain more but i think that job is for miss valerie" said colbert. the class dismissed and they levitated away but louise just walked. soul followed and noticed that he still had the flying vehicle of magired now lifesized in his hand. the taliban family soon was in louise's dorm room which was extravagant fitting the whole noble image.

soul was then explained about the whole familiar role he was expected to fill. he sighed and snapped his finger in frustration of the whole situation he and his family found themselves in. suddenly the mark on his right hand glowed and the laundry louise ordered soul to do was instantly cleaned and folded causing soul to jump in surprise. "what in the world was that magic i just did" said soul in disbelief. "that's impossible" said felicia. "well son you did say you wanted to learn magic and this seems to be an answer to that" said john as louise looked surprised. " if you don't mind but i think i'll help tamashii settle in and at least make that hay into a mattress i know there must be an unused sheet i can use here" said felicia as she went down a hall and did indeed find a unused sheet and using her claws resewed it into a mattress covering and filled it with the hay and then sewed it shut knowing the hay was magically enchanted to stay fresh for years. putting it down she enjoyed the look louise sent at her. it was a mix of disbelief and shock. "what it's my job as tamashii's mother to look after him that and by the look in your eyes your own family doesn't care much about you" said felicia. "you better know our names as we don't know yours as i doubt your name is just louise vallerie right my name is john taliban this is my wife felicia and our son tamashii" said john. "louise francoise de la valliere" said louise. "well then son if you need us we will be in the unused room next door and louise if you want i can act like a mother to you since we are going to be here for a while and going to be with you are going to need our support here" said felicia. "and we can start with the reason why they called you louise the zero back there. don't be surprised these ears are not for show" she added. soul had to stifle a chuckle as louise looked sheepish. 'the reason is that despite the fact i can use magic is that every spell i try to use explodes you're the only one i did right so far" said louise shocking the adults. "every spell of the known branches of magic you try explodes yet you got summoning right. is summoning one of the few known void spells" asked john. "yes why do you ask" said louise. "then that means you are a void mage if the summoning is any indication and what you told us about your attempts at the four known branches" said felicia catching on to her husband's line of thought.

"and from what i overheard on the way here about void mages they are usually used for war and seen as weapons. that means that we might have to protect you from any mages looking to use you for their own agendas" said soul. he stood and headed out the door. "i am going for a walk and learn the layout of the school so i don't get lost later on if we are going to be here for an unknown amount of time. oh and dad you just shifted meaning tonight is a full moon" said soul. "uh this world has two moons wait pink and green instead of white definitely not earth" said felicia looking out the window to the sky. soul sighed and left while john explained to the now shaking louise that he had full control and can actually change at will but is forced into the form on full moons. he soon ended up at a courtyard and saw a blue dragon fly to him. following the dragon was dragonheart. "hey dragonheart "called soul. the dragon landed and nuzzled soul alongside the bluedragon with the light blue haired girl on dragon back. "thanks for finding dragonheart he was with my family when the portal brought us here i'm tamashii souto taliban but call me soul my friends back home do" said soul. "tabitha and this is sylphid" said the bookworm chevalier. "okay oh and your rhyme dragon's secret is safe with me maybe she can teach dragon heart how to talk as he can use magic" said soul and smiled at tabitha's shocked look. "it was obvious to dragon heart and i can sense his emotions as he is connected to me" said soul before he headed back spotting a blonde haired male talking with a first year girl. he laid down on the mattress and soon went to sleep but not before he looked at the magiphone. 'if dragonheart is alive then does this mean i am now a magiranger well i will have to see tomorrow' thought soul.

(end chapter)


	2. mahou henshin

chapter two: mahou henshin

the next day came bright and early and felicia walked into the room and woke both teens. she sent soul off and helped louise get dressed. louise then was talking to felicia about her family and that the only one who seemed like on her side was her older sister. than she explained about the rivalry between her and kirche the red haired girl from yesterday's family. felicia was shocked at this and hugged louise while she then decided that if she ever met louise's family then she will give them a stern talking to. meanwhile soul and john were getting to know the familiars as dragonheart then flew to soul and nuzzled him. the students outside getting to know their familiars wondered who's familiar was nuzzling the zero's own familiar. "dragonheart okay calm down your exhighted today huh" said nodded. soul then saw a maid who looked japanese and she waved to the two as felicia then walked up. "hello you must be siesta louise said you were her regular maid she said you can lead my family to the kitchen for breakfast" said felicia. "yes follow me" said siesta. she then had the talibans meet the head chef matu. soul in thanks for siesta's help offered to help her with her chores. soon the two were serving cakes at the noon meal for the students. soon the same first year girl soul saw last night walked up to him asking if he saw guiche which must have been the name of the male. he pointed him out next to a blonde girl who had a small frog familiar. the girl thanked him and soul went back to his job only to hear a commotion and saw both girls slap the man at the same time. soul blinked not believing that the guy was idiotic to cheat on his own girlfriend and getting caught.

"you have humiliated me in front of these people and i demand retribution" said guiche spotting soul. "i honestly had no idea what was going on she asked where you were and i just pointed you out. i didnt even know your name until she asked. then again it was your fault for cheating on your girlfriend in the first place. that was an idiotic move in itself so you have no one to blame but yourself" said soul. this made the blond male mad."if you don't apologize for this embarrassment then i challenge you to a duel in vistri court in a half hour." said guiche. soul sighed and looked at the teen. "fine if you are so sure that you are in the right but know this status means nothing here this duel is putting our beliefs on the line" said soul. this shocked louise who was watching the whole thing forgetting soul can use magic now. soul quickly left before louise could protest. he picked up his magiphone and whispered on his way down the stairs. "heavenly saints grant me the power of mahou" and soon found himself at vestri cout a large courtyard large enough for a battle feild. allready there was a crowd and at the front was his parents though soul glared at guiche when he saw him look at his mother. "oi eye's off my mom your just giving me another reason to hate you" said soul startling guiche and making john growl in rage. louise then realised with that there was no backing out of the duel as guiche just crossed a line that he shouldn't. she looked at soul in worry while she and siesta stood next to felicia. "my name is guiche gramont also known as guiche the bronze and your opponent is my bronze valkyrie gollums" said guiche pulling out his rose wand and let a petal fall and it created a gollum. "then if we are introducing ourselves i am tamashii souto taliban but my friends call me soul and i will show you true magic" said soul pulling out his magiphone and unfolded it to wand mode. he imputed the 123 code then enter of the phone. "mahou henshin magi magi magiro!" called soul thrusting the magiphone in the air. red lightning shot out of it and formed a red magic circle in the air and flying down from it was the spectral form of flagel the heavenly saint of fire. he flew behind soul and soul mimicked flagel's pose before he leapt into the air causing the magic circle to be over him. he went through and his outfit changed to a red bodysuit with a black trim on the chest in the shape of an m. he had a golden belt with the magiranger symbol on the buckle where the magistick was hanging on the left hip. behind him was a red cape with black trim. a red helmet with a phoenix shaped black visor then formed. he snapped his fingers causing a pillar to rise under him. "turning courage into magic the burning fire elemental magician of the red magired" called soul causing the pillar to vanish as he mimicked magired's pose. needless to say the students was shocked. magired pulled out his magistick and converted it to sword mode. "What!" shouted the students. even the headmaster and his secretary and colbert looked shocked at soul's transformation. colbert was researching soul's runes and was letting old osmend know what he found out and he even was shocked at what soul just did as they watched through the mirror osmend enchanted."it can't be that type of magic hasn't been seen in this world for centuries not since the founder's teacher" said osmend. even felicia and john was surprised. 'this explains the magic he can now use he turned his courage into magic' thought john.

louise only had this thought ' what in the name of the founder did i summon'

(end chapter)


	3. duel and derflinger

chapter 3: a duel and derflinger

the students at tristain academy were shocked. they stared at louise the zero who was just as surprised as they were. they just had one thought go through their mind. 'what kind of mage is he and what did he mean by turning courage into magic'

magired started the duel by slashing the gollum before him disarming it literally and spun cutting it from the waist in half. the metal turned back into a petal and magired looked to guiche ready for more. guiche for his part got even madder and summoned six gollums this time armed with shields, spears and swords. magired leapt into the air and felt the phoenix move only he can do magi phoenix flame" called magired as he was overlapped by a phoenix shaped fire. he shot past the gollums making them explode.

he landed and this time guiche summoned his usual limit of around three hundred. soul was impressed and heard a ring. he saw the magiphone glow. taking it out he saw the numbers 2-5-4-3 light up in order. "got a new spell well might as well try it out" said magired and entered the code then enter. "magi magi firestorm" called magired on instinct. he waved his magiphone and the magic entered his sword making the blade covered by swirling fire. he slashed and the fire surrounded the gollums and they became molten metal that was compacted into a pure white sphere. the sphere then changed shape into a sheath for a sword and was inscribed with runes while the middle had the magiranger sign in black etching.

guiche fell onto his behind in shock. he actually felt the magic he used be converted into a new kind of magic that was obviously soul's and the gollums turned from bronze to a new metal that was not native to helsvakia. he was pretty much beaten. magired picked up the sheath and glowed reverting to the normal looking human they thought was an ordinary familiar.

"well that's that you lost guiche and i hope you learned your lesson not to cheat on your girlfriend that and just don't blame anyone for your own mistakes it could cost you. that way would only give you enemies you don't want to make. my friend who is a succubus made that mistake and almost lost her niece because of it. it took my parents to bail her out of that mess so make sure to change your ways and beware of the consequences" said soul as he walked off. louise looked to felicia who nodded. "he's right lilith was to arrogant and almost lost her niece to a insane bounty hunter named bulleta. that gal was insane she once held an entire city hostage to get her target then killed the entire town when she finished the job. so you can tell my son is not lying about that" said felicia. that made the students near them faint. guiche gulped and passed out from fear. john sighed. "tamashii was lucky not to get killed by the king of the vampires when he heard what happened. he was the one to get cressent out of harm's way while bulleta was distracted. ended up taking a few bullets to the back to do it. because he has a soul of the dark and strong morals he was able to endure it and keep her safe. his wife though was glad her daughter was safe and calmed him down. lilith's personality turned a complete turnaround. and consider's tamashii as her best friend. as for the item tamashii used it was a replica of a few items he heard about back in our world about a family of magic users destined to protect the world from the underworld. louise's magic altered the replica to the genuine article. tamashii now knows it's his fate to protect this world from the same danger. i felt some aura of death in the air lately and tamashii needs to find the other seven magirangers to stop the threat." said john and louise went wide eyed. "then he needs a sword in case he can't transform good thing tomorrow is the day of the void" said louise. she ran off and felicia and john looked at each other thinking the same thing. "she's going to be one it takes courage to help tamashii in this kind of situation" said felicia. "yep i can sense the magic adding itself to her usual magic and somehow improving her control" said john.

the next day the talibans and louise got on dragonheart and after explaining that the dragon was originally a statue replica of the same dragon allied with the original magired brought to life when they got pulled there convinced louise that the dragon was friendly to others. they flew to the nearest town and soul was lead to a weapon shop ran by a gross man who was overweight and seemed shady. he tried to get them to buy a golden sword but soul saw through the ruse. "that blade is to flexible and brittle plus it's to flashy that it would be a bandit magnet. no we need a sword that can hold up to any magic that can cause harm" said soul glad he saw the anime. a voice laughed.

"he got you pegged there he knows what he wants in a blade" soul reached into the barrel next to him and pulled out a rusty sword and by the look of the hilt's moving piece as the mouth this was the source of the voice. "a sentient sword and by the looks of it one used by the founder's familiar the magic in you is simular to my own and i can tell you got the needed ability i'm looking for the ability to absorb magic and redirect it" said soul shocking the shopkeeper.

"interesting you are not a run of the mill human i think i will stick with you after all a person who can access the magic of the founder's teacher is going to do interesting things" said the sword. soul paid for the sword and was led out by louise who was impressed by soul's insight. "well you got a name after all i got to know the name of my new partner" said soul.

"name's derflinger and to be honest i actually forgot my own ability it's been so long since i was forged after all" said derflinger. "darling there you are" shouted kirche as she and tabitha walked up. soul groaned and ignored the red head. "kirche leave my son alone i'm still ticked at what you pulled last night" hissed felicia. that made kirche flinch. last night she tried to seduce soul and ended up angering a mothercat. soul was almost raped by kirche and he spent the whole day avoiding her out of fear. let's just say felicia is not so forgiving and gave kirche a big haircut. the bang hiding her eye was now gone revealing kirche actually lost an eye when younger and used the bang to hide the missing eye. she even didn't have the eyelid leaving the space open. she covered it now with a headband and as a result she feared making felicia mad. now she knew why the catwoman was a literal mommacat. that and when louise found out kirche gained the nickname cyclops. it just wasn't her day it seemed. suddenly screams was heard as black humanoid bats was seen terrorising the town and they were led by a figure soul thought was fiction. necrolai the vampire queen of the underworld.

"looks like it's begun the door to tartarus is open and the undead are unleashed" said soul.

(end chapter)


End file.
